


Пассажир до Лондона

by OneChanceToLive



Series: Консультирующий купидон [1]
Category: Cabin Pressure, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Matchmaker Sherlock, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 00:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9266096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneChanceToLive/pseuds/OneChanceToLive
Summary: Ей повезло застрять в аэропорту Дублина в канун Рождества…





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Passenger To London](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1908654) by [Lothiriel84](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84). 



> Название – отсылка к роману Агаты Кристи «Пассажир из Франкфурта»

Ей повезло застрять в аэропорту Дублина в канун Рождества. Когда она проверила свой телефон, то обнаружила несколько смс от Джона и Мэри, на которые она не ответила, и, как ни странно, от Шерлока.

_Ты придёшь сегодня вечером к Джону и Мэри?_

_К сожалению,_ – напечатала она подрагивающими пальцами, – _мой рейс отменили, и я всё ещё в Дублине._

Шерлок не ответил, и она вновь опустилась на один из пластиковых стульев в зале ожидания. Не было похоже, чтобы кто-то действительно ждал её дома, но при мысли о том, что она встретит Рождество в одиночестве в аэропорту, ей стало немного грустно.

Её телефон пискнул, и она с удивлением обнаружила, что Шерлок соблаговолил оставить ей ещё одно сообщение.

_Меньше, чем через два часа будет чартерный рейс из аэропорта Дублина. Капитан мне кое-что должен и будет рад довезти тебя._

Молли моргнула от удивления. Шерлок проявлял любезность к ней определённо не впервой, но она знала, что искать в этом скрытые намёки не стоит – он просто не заинтересован в ней. Но его дружеское внимание всё равно было приятно.

Она позволила себе печальную улыбку и попыталась придумать подходящий ответ на его сообщение.

***

\- Доктор Молли Хупер? – позвал её кто-то, и она вздохнула с облегчением. – Капитан Мартин Крифф, MJN Air.

Мужчина протянул руку, которую она с благодарностью пожала после небольшой паузы, в течение которой она разглядывала его лицо. Он мог быть пилотом, но всё-таки до странности был похож на некоего консультирующего детектива: если бы не медовые кудри и средний рост, она бы, наверное, назвала его Шерлоком.

Но это не имело никакого значения; важно было, что она скоро вернётся домой, и мечта провести праздник с друзьями ещё может осуществиться. В конце концов это же Рождество.

\- С нетерпением ждёте праздника? – спросила она в вежливой попытке завязать разговор. Капитан Крифф любезно предложил взять её сумку и теперь провожал её к самолёту.

\- Я, кхм… не могу сказать, что жду его. На самом деле, я не очень люблю Рождество, я даже почувствовал облегчение, когда мне позвонил кузен.

\- Ваш кузен? – Молли нахмурилась, не совсем уверенная, что правильно его поняла.

\- Мой кузен Шерлок. Он один из тех, кто забронировал рейс. Я так понимаю, что он ваш друг, верно?

О! Это объясняет внешнее сходство, хотя она пока не могла понять, как всё это связано с одолжением, о котором писал Шерлок.

\- Ну, думаю, да. Он сказал мне, что Вы были в Дублине.

Мужчина прикусил нижнюю губу, как если бы он только что понял, что не должен был рассказывать ей об этом.

\- Я не говорил обратного, – слабо возразил он, как будто не мог поверить в собственную ложь.

\- Пожалуйста, скажите мне, что Шерлок не заставил вас отказаться от ваших планов на вечер.

Он покачал головой, сдаваясь под её натиском.

\- Мои планы на вечер заключались в том, чтобы сидя за компьютером играть в симулятор полётов. Так что я получил сегодня реальный полёт, а не виртуальный.

Молли проглотила комок, вставший у неё в горле. Это было самое печальное, о чём она могла думать; даже хуже, чем быть почти забытой своими друзьями.

Странный прилив сострадания к мужчине, стоявшему прямо перед ней и выглядевшему так мило и так отчаянно одиноко (она слишком хорошо знала это чувство) затопил её.

\- Как насчёт выпить что-нибудь? – спросила она, поддавшись влиянию момента. – Когда мы приземлимся, я имею в виду. То есть, если вы хотите – а, вероятно, вы не хотите, – боже, это было ужасно, да?

Судя по восхищённой улыбке, которая появилась на лице Мартина Криффа, возможно, всё было не так ужасно, как она думала.

\- Я бы с удовольствием, – мягко пробормотал он. 

И она улыбнулась ему без видимой причины.

***

После полёта и большого количества выпивки она обнаружила себя копающейся в сумке в поисках ключей от квартиры.

\- Давай я помогу, – предложил Мартин и открыл ей дверь. – Ты в порядке?

\- Лучше, чем когда-либо, – радостно сказала она, потянув его за рукав форменного пиджака так, чтобы он тоже зашёл в квартиру. Возможно, она была немного навеселе, но не более. В баре они веселились, обмениваясь историями о Шерлоке и всей его семье, и теперь она была полна решимости сделать остаток этого вечера лучшим в году.

Он протянул руку, чтобы немного успокоить её, и она почувствовала, что от одного его лёгкого прикосновения она задержала дыхание.

\- Ты не один из них, – хрипло пробормотала она. – Ты не чёртов Холмс, которому наплевать на чувства.

\- Технически, я всё-таки к ним отношусь. Моя мама – Холмс, кажется, я уже упоминал это.

Господи, как он ей нравился, когда так говорил! Повинуясь внезапному порыву, она схватила его за галстук и поймала его губы своими. Его сдавленный вздох лишь подстегнул её.

Мартин не был ни психопатом, ни безмозглым идиотом, он был милым, порядочным человеком, который заметил её, когда просто посмотрел в её сторону, и она так сильно хотела его.

И, учитывая его восторженную реакцию, он хотел её ничуть не меньше.

***

Молли проснулась утром, чтобы обнаружить её пилота распластавшимся на ней и выводящим загадочные узоры на её коже. Только тогда она вспомнила, что пропустила вечеринку у Уотсонов, хотя ни капли об этом не жалела.

\- Привет, – ласково пробормотала она, ища его губы нежным поцелуем. Он не ответил на поцелуй, и она отстранилась, сожалея, что сказка закончилась. Только её жизнь – совсем не сказка…

\- И давно ты влюблена в Шерлока? – спросил он после неловкого молчания, и она почувствовала, что краснеет под его взглядом.

\- С тех пор, как мы познакомились, я думаю, – нехотя призналась она. – Это, скорее, безнадёжная влюблённость, а я всегда влюбляюсь в социопатов.

\- Я вижу, – категорично заявил Мартин, и тогда она всё поняла.

\- Ой, прости, я не хотела, чтобы ты думал, что ты замена Шерлоку. Правда.

\- А это так? – уточнил он; сомнение в его взгляде никуда не делось. – Иначе зачем бы ты удосужилась обратить на меня внимание?

\- Потому что ты заставляешь меня чувствовать, что я не просто ещё один предмет мебели, – выпалила она прежде, чем смогла остановить себя, не совсем готовая к тому, как глаза Мартина расширились от её слов.

\- Ты одна из самых добрых, самых красивых женщин, которых я когда-либо встречал. Как можно этого не замечать?

После этого, он больше ничего не говорил, по крайней мере достаточно долго.

***

Позже они сидели в обнимку на диване, смотрели фильм и обменивались ленивыми поцелуями, когда её телефон запищал от входящего смс.

_Понравился полёт?_

Она фыркнула и напечатала быстрый ответ. _Да. Очень._

 _Отлично!_ – ответил Шерлок спустя минуту. – _Скажи мистеру Пилоту, что теперь он мне должен._

 _Иди ты,_ – написала она, потом отбросила телефон и прижалась к своему новому парню. Мартин улыбнулся и поцеловал её в макушку.


End file.
